


藏空

by orphan_account



Category: Journey to the West: The Demons Strike Back | 西游伏妖篇 (2017), Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. 饥饿

猴子失去了进食能力。（干脆说他失去了所有能力好了）  
暴食症、厌食症、催吐、饥饿感

 

不说他不想吃，饥饿就像一只手在他脑子里搅动，把他的脑浆都挤了出去。  
他是吃不下。猴子看着那点残羹剩饭，犹豫了一下，还是没吃。  
他已经很多天没吃东西了。

“大师兄不吃烟火食的。“蜘蛛宅里，沙僧说。  
猴子翻了个白眼。

看到食物他就想吐。  
他看了看自己的呕吐物，决定不吃。

猴子小时候不是没有挨过饿。  
他是饿过好几顿的。  
只是他没想过长大后还会这样。

被唐僧打后，他就吃不下东西了。  
其实他还是能忍住进食时的呕吐感的。  
只是吃完后得找个没人的地方，抠着嗓子把食物吐出来。  
不然头昏脑胀，走不动路。

有时他觉得喝一口水就够他度过一天了。  
经过长久的饥饿后，他的胃缩得很小。  
他不饿。

“高僧，吃吧吃吧。”九宫笑眯眯地招呼他们。  
他看着小善和唐僧，感觉一阵恶心。

他暴饮暴食，一顿吃了三锅。  
饱的不能睁眼。  
不过三天，他的胃就涨了回去。

他发现自己最近吃的有点多。  
走路速度都变慢了。

唐僧他们习惯了他的暴食。  
已经不做劝导了。

他累的走不动，蹲在墙角。  
唐僧走过来，拍拍他的头。  
递给他一节腊肠。  
“休息好了，就上路吧。”

他闭上眼睛。


	2. 捏他

白光阵阵，黑色的水珠从九重天上坠下，水声中，唐僧和孙悟空靠在一起取暖。

又一道闪电过去，本就病殃殃的猴子咳嗽一声捂住了嘴，掩住长长的尖牙。唐僧试探性地问他话，猴子却不答他，唐僧支身查看才发现他已经昏了。他仔细闻了闻，淡淡的清香从猴子的脖子那儿飘了出来，味道一阵比一阵重，像水波一样不断蔓延。唐僧的瞳孔放大了。

猴子用力掐住唐僧的手，突然睁开的黑黑的眼珠子就这么盯着唐僧。唐僧的手颤了颤，稳住声后说：“你是乾元，信期到了对吧？”“拿刀和鞭子过来。”唐僧犹豫了一会，从袖子里掏出一把小刀递给猴子。猴子在自己身上划了一刀，见血后花香竟渐渐消散了，不久便阖目睡去。

唐僧捧着下巴呆呆的看着，心里一片懵懂。


	3. 桃李

“我跟你说多少遍了，她真的是妖，不是真心要跟我们上路。”他向着小善的方向点点头，那女人在河边洗头的姿色动人得很，“她跟段小姐有哪里像了，值得你这么卖命吗？”

唐僧不答他，只是远远的望着小善，不肯动弹。

“师父，给个口信吧。”孙悟空说。

“你照妖镜也照了，手臂也割了，她明明不是妖怪你却执迷不悟，我又能怎么办，难道还要逼你去给人家道歉？”唐僧这样答。

他叹一口气，抡起金箍棒飞上云天，不管身后和尚的呼喊，一瞬间飞了十万八千里。按下云头，孙悟空抛起花果山上的一个桃子，嘎嘣咬了一口，感觉舒服多了。

半夜下起小雨时，他趁着月色偷偷溜了回来。突然树叶堆里冒出一个猪头，还打了个喷嚏：“大师兄你回来了啊，我差点就睡着了。”

沙堆里传来悟净的声音：“老大，你死哪里去了啊？ ‘’

“你们怎么还没睡啊。”孙悟空说。

“我们就是想知道你去哪了。”悟能哼哼着。

“没去哪儿，就出去散散心，出一身汗，舒服。”好过整天看他们亲亲我我。

“切，散心还能散到筋斗云上去。”悟能奸笑着说。

“胡说什么，明明就是散心散到花果山了。”悟净用看智障的眼神看着悟能。

“你们两个是皮痒了吗？”金箍棒一天不用手都生了。

“我说老大，我劝你别假惺惺的当情圣了，男人嘛，不能吊死在一棵树上。”悟能越发的大胆。

“死秃驴和我的事你们都别管。到了西天他大可以自己成佛做回他的金蝉子去，反正谁谁到最后不是一拍两散，但现在，我爱怎么样就怎么样。”

“这话听着真酸啊……”

“沙师弟，我突然想起来，好久没有吃过猪肉粥了。”

“ 对啊大师兄。”

“行，那我就帮忙改善一下伙食吧。”

第二天唐僧起来时，第一眼看见的便是被挂在树上的二徒弟。孙悟空靠在树干上，把玩着手里的一串佛珠。

“悟空，还给我吧。”唐僧摇摇头道。

“师父，你这串珠子可有佛光加持啊，不想借它感化感化我吗。”悟空笑道。

“若是你心中无佛，再怎么感化也没有用。”唐僧说。

孙悟空怔了一下，“你又怎知我心中无佛？”

唐三藏只当他在死缠烂打，便绕过了他，去叫那小善起身。一行人再上路时，孙悟空憋了气，只是扛着金箍棒走在后头不言不语，用手恨恨的捻着佛珠。

到了山脚下，几人把东西卸下休息。唐三藏把木佛摆好，闭上眼睛背诵心经。孙悟空躺在树上拿眼瞧他，分明就是一个呆呆的白面小生，不过是仗着几分诚心和一点聪慧四处招摇，又得了个圣僧名头罢了，自己怎么就信了他，做了他徒弟呢。罢了罢了，只能求互不相欠，求不得更多了。

夕阳西下时，唐三藏来找孙悟空说话。“悟空，如果为师告诉你心中有佛，所见皆佛，你信我吗？“

“在她这件事上我不信，除非把她的生死谱拿来，让我看见她祖宗十八代。”

“明天日落前你就能看到小善的祖祖宗宗了。”唐三藏说，“我们这两天都是朝着小善的老家走的，目的就是想办法让你相信小善的来历，你心思不在这上面才没有发现。”

孙悟空攥了攥拳，听着唐僧说：

“过了这座山就是小善的家了，到时一切自会见分晓。为师只希望你不再喊打喊杀，喧扰人家门户。”

“行啊”孙悟空咧嘴一笑，“那如果她是妖的话，我就打死她。”

唐僧的面容绷紧了：“悟空，为师真心为你考虑，你为什么就是不信。你身为我的大徒弟却成天喊打喊杀，是想坏了我的名声吗？“

“你那么为我考虑，我说她是妖你信吗？”孙悟空笑了起来，“妖，我是一定要杀的。她，一定是妖。”

两人不欢而散。

最终他不顾阻拦，拍了小善家里的桌子，摔了小善家里的凳子，还打了小善家里的老小。后山顶上，唐三藏找到了他：“万幸的是你没有损伤人命，小善的父母都已经敷药睡下了。小善她一个女孩子千辛万苦的跟我出来，我绝没有弃她于不顾的道理。你既不能和她共容，你们中就必须走一个。”

“其实还有一个办法。”孙悟空沉默了一会后说，“她是妖精，只不过是学了段小姐当年的舞来接近你。月圆之夜我化作段小姐的样子在月亮下跳舞，她看见真正的段小姐必会心神大乱、泄露本相，这就是你抓住她的时机。”

“她身上有一点仙气，你的乾坤袋恐怕困不住她，除非她是心甘情愿进去。她已经对你动了心，困住一个爱上你的妖精，不是难事。”

唐三藏低下头，眼神看不分明，喉头挤出一声好。

穿上白衣化作女子都不是难事，难的是看见和尚眼里的一片空洞还要装作不知。

和尚告诉他悟能会在月亮升到天心时把小善诱过来，一切都已经筹谋好。如果这次他再失算，就得自己离开。

和尚摇响葫芦丝，他在月下跳起舞来。他教段小姐跳的这支舞，又杀了她，今天就是他的报应。天理昭彰报应不爽，原来就是这般感觉。

白衣翩翩，他抬手落手都是在模仿当年那个女子的姿态。这笔情债实在太重，千里的黄尘奔波竟然也偿还不清，无论小善是不是妖他都没有半分胜算。

小善穿着那身舞服，娉娉婷婷的立在众人面前那一刻，他才知道什么叫无能为力。

“悟空。”他突然听见和尚叫他，声音十分平稳。

他抬头去看，只见乾坤袋遮天蔽日，劈头罩来。

 

还是一只小猴子的时候，他每日就是漫山遍野的蹦跳找寻好吃的桃子。天生石猴无父无母，他不认得其他的猴类，却结识了不少山灵精怪。有只猪妖看见他学说人语，觉得他有趣，便扬言要收他做小弟，还教给他一支舞。

“太俗？你知道什么。”猪望着月亮说，“当年我娘子就是在这样的满月下跳的舞，好看的不得了。”

“她不早死了嘛。”他说，“被你用那把钉耙打的。”

后来猪妖走了，据说是回老家开客栈去了。

月圆之夜他站在山顶上，突然想知道情是什么，是月下的红妆，还是十里的客栈。

于是他跳起了那只舞。小猴子身段柔软，跳起舞来笨拙有趣，让人看着只觉天真可爱。

怎料一个不识相的白衣和尚从桃树走了出来，对他说：“小猴子，佛祖算出你五百年后会祸害生灵、搅出是非，我现来收服你，你跟我走吧。”

他想起猪妖告诉过他，佛门没有一个好的，都是打着佛门弟子的旗号欺凌妖怪的伪君子，登时扑过去要打。白衣服动了动手指，他发现自己现了本相成了只幼猴，被抱在人怀里。

“万事皆为因果循环，谁都逃不了的。”白衣服把手放到他头顶上，叹了一声。

眼看着就要被抓走，他挠了白衣服一爪子，翻下身飞也似的逃了。他没有回头，不知道那人只是立在后头看着，没有追。

 

————

番外

 

“死秃驴和我的事你们都别管，反正他一心只想借势欺压我，我爱怎么样就怎么样。”

“大师兄，既然你活的这么随心随性，帮我们个忙回到你遇见师父那天，在他出如来神掌之前把他弄死怎么样。”

“你不说我都忘了我可以穿越时空，好，我这就回去打死他自己做老大！”

“一路顺风啊大师兄！”

“般若菠萝蜜！”

“哎呀不对，这里是花果山啊我靠！”

“石猴，你为天地所生，无欲无邪，有一身灵气，却也带一身劫难。佛祖算出你五百年后会惹出事端，特命我金蝉子收你入佛门避劫，你愿意么？”

“死秃驴，原来那个臭和尚就是你！不穿回来我还忘了这茬儿！”

“不好意思你说什么？”

“当然是说我愿意啦死光头！”


	4. 桃花

河水哗哗地流，只见一人一妖并肩站着欣赏风景，身后是只探头探脑的猪。

“我都跟你说过多少遍了，她真的是妖。”孙悟空靠在金箍棒上看正在洗头的小善，“人妖殊途，有缘无份，趁早死心吧。一只妖精，值得你这么卖命？”

唐僧没有回答他，只是盯着小善不断捻佛珠。

“老板，给个口信吧。”他偏过头，用肩膀推了推唐僧。

“你捉妖镜也用了，手臂也割了，除了你之外谁都不认为她是妖精，还是你趁早死了这条心吧。”唐僧冷淡的说。

“靠，不信我？老子走人了！”

“走吧走吧，整天惹是生非的，吵死了。”

孙悟空叹一口气，抡起金箍棒，呲溜一声没影了。

 

很快到了晚上，树林里下起小雨，唐僧在铺盖下铺了点树叶就招呼悟能悟净小善一起睡了。月亮升起来时，一个黑影悄悄的逼近了正在打呼的几人。

突然树叶堆里冒出一个猪头，还打了个喷嚏：“大师兄你回来了啊，我差点就睡着了。”

沙堆里传来一个闷闷的声音：“老大，你死哪里去了啊？ ”

“死猪，蠢鱼，你们怎么还没睡啊。”孙悟空放下棍子，顺手捏了捏猪的鼻子。

“我们就是想知道你去哪了。”

“没哪儿，就散散心，出一身汗，爽。”他看了看唐僧，和小善并着肩 ，睡的正香呢。

“切，散心还能散到筋斗云上去。”猪毫不客气的揭穿。

“胡说什么，明明就是散心散到花果山了。”悟净正直的说。

“你们两个是皮痒了吗？”

“我说老大，我劝你还是别再假惺惺的当情圣了，我看得都肉疼。”猪哼哼唧唧，“您再怎么情深，也别对着一个秃子情圣啊。”

“你们两个懂什么，尽知道胡说八道，到了天竺他大可以做回他的金蝉子去，我才不在乎呢。”

“大师兄我都被你的自欺欺人感动到了……”

“沙师弟，你想吃猪肉吗？”

“想啊，特别是猪肉粥。”

“行，那我就帮我们这个队伍改善一下伙食。”

 

唐僧第二天醒来时，他的二徒弟被挂在树上，孙悟空靠在树下，手里捏着一串珠子。

“悟空你回来了啊，不要玩弄为师的佛珠了，还给我吧。”唐僧双手合十，假惺惺的叹着气。

“师父，你这串珠子上有佛气哎，这么好的东西就要拿出来分享嘛，说不定我被它感化一下，也成了佛呢？”孙悟空笑道。

“悟空啊，要是你心中无佛，再怎么感化也不会成功的。”唐僧正色道。

孙悟空怔了一下，“你说我心中无佛是什么意思？”

“难道我还要说你心怀如来吗？”唐僧微微一笑。

“我……”孙悟空气的卡住了，于是迅速切回原话题，“你怎么知道我心中有没有佛？”

“那悟空你想必知道喽，敢问你心中有没有佛？”

“有也好无也好你都不会知道。”

“那是有还是无呢？”

“你希望见到我有我就有，你希望见到我没有我就没有。”

“悟空，如果你肯接受小善，为师又怎么会说你心中无佛？不是为师不想看见你心中的佛，只是如果你心中有佛，你怎么会这样对小善呢？”

“当然是因为她是妖精，要吃你了。”

“……”

“为师突然口很干想去打水，悟空你要一起去吗？”

“去啊，不然你被妖精抓走我又得去找你。”

“你真的会去找我？”

“我们这里就你一个和尚，你走了谁跟我论道啊。”

 

最后他还是摔了小善家里，又和唐僧大吵一架。被赶走之后他在村子里一通乱砸，也没人敢拦他，直到唐三藏找了过来。

“小善给家里人敷完药后打了我一巴掌，把我们都赶出来了。”

“她不跟我们走了。”

“猪疯了。”

“你满意了吧。”

猴子吐掉树枝，没头没脑的说：“喂，死秃驴，你还记得当年段小姐跳的舞吗。”

“我刚刚看到小善哭，突然就想起来了。”

“你陪我上后山，再看一次这支舞吧。”

“跳完我就去找她，让她魂飞魄散。”

“那时，你就能看见她的真身了。”

“还是我把这村子再砸一遍，连着那些跑龙套的一起，你选吧。”

唐三藏低下头，不再看他。

 

和尚泪眼朦胧的摇响葫芦丝他便在月下跳起舞来，像极了在马戏团时的情境。他跳着这支写给有情人的舞蹈，想他教段小姐跳这支舞转眼又杀了她，从来都是没心没肺，今天总算遭了报应，落得个六亲不认更兼当众出丑。

他也不算是最惨的，瞧瞧和尚，还在流眼泪呢。他一边凄凉的自嘲，一边轻舒云手衣袂飘飘，硬是把这幅身子跳出了一股若仙若灵的味道。

一股段小姐的味道。

他很想跟和尚说：她跳给你看的舞我也跳给你看了，我们是不是可以两清。

怎料天上乌云慢慢扩散，遮住了一轮明月。千万水滴从空中坠下，把他淋了个湿透。

看着成了落汤猴的他，湿了一身衣服的和尚眼色变得阴阴沉沉的，哀伤倒是没了。

“师父你怎么突然就不见啦——小善找你回去帮她收衣服啊——”远处，猪和鱼满头大汗的从山脚往上跑。

“死猪。”和尚咬牙切齿的说，然后对着他微微一笑，举起了手中的乾坤袋，“悟空。”

他发誓不是因为那个袋子打过来时遮天蔽日，太像如来神掌才没有躲开。

 

袋子里黑不隆冬的，除了睡觉无事可做。他心生懒怠，便也不考虑出去的法子。

他做的这么过分，终于遭了报复。可能哪天唐三藏发了善心会把这袋子紧上一紧，那时他就成玩偶一身轻松了。

关在里面没日没夜的，他开始想以前的事。本来他没心没肺的活了那么久，过去的枝节小事早忘了个干净；现在发过疯，心里痛过一回，灵台倒一片清明，慢慢忆起了前尘旧事。

 

很久以前花果山上有块仙石，吸收了天地灵气后迸裂出一个他。

他刚化成一个石猴在地上趴趴走，已经有一个仙人前来贺喜。白衣的仙人装模作样的念了一大堆官腔官调后收起那个黄卷子，抬手摸摸他脑门：“小猴子，佛祖告诉我我将来会与你结缘，所以我就领了这份差事来见见你，有缘再见啊。”

说完就飞走了。

 

西行的路上烈日炎炎，猪和鱼差点没被烤熟，就连唐僧的身上都散发出了人肉的焦味。

“喂，你说师父什么时候放大师兄出来啊。”悟能摇摇扇子，悄悄回身对悟净耳语。

“大师兄不会出来了。”沙悟净闷声说，拿眼瞧着前头把水筒递给小善的唐僧，“他懒。”

“哎，你这么一说我也想被师父关袋子了，还不用走路呢。”

 

或许到了大雷音寺打开收妖袋，只会倒出一串无尘的佛珠。

 

 

番外：

很多年后一个小猴精正在桃树下取食，突然一个白衣小道童蹦蹦跳跳的走了出来，看着呆呆傻傻，眼中却带几分机灵，一把便把他抱在了怀里，“小猴儿，我是菩提祖师座下学道的，看你天资聪颖，风采卓绝，想不想跟我一起修仙啊？”

小猴精唧唧的叫了几声，化作人形：“什么猴子猴子的，看清楚了，我是大妖怪孙空空！”

道童低头看去，怀里的少年红目美冠端的是风采决绝，看得人情难自禁：“猴儿，你是这一片山上最好看的猴子了，你知道吗？”

小猴精怔了一下，想起平日里猪妖和鱼妖的教诲，便说：“别使招子哄我了，我知道你们这些道人嘴里没有半句实话，再说我在这山林里生活多么自在，怎么可能跟你走。”

“你长得这么可爱，谁忍心对你说谎啊，信我啦。”道童用脸蹭蹭他的猴毛。

“人妖殊途，你死心吧。”他闷声说。

“不行就不行吧，至少让我留个信儿。”道童说罢一口亲了上来，舌头勾过他艳红嘴唇，留下微微湿意。

“你变态啊！”他恼火的挠了对方一爪子，飞也似的跳出禁锢，逃入了树丛中。

道童眼见被落在后面却没有追，只是把手合成喇叭支在脸颊两边，大喊：“小猴子，我金蝉儿今天就放过你一回，下次遇见我你就跑不了啦！”

 

。。。

原来的大纲其实是这样的：猴子和和尚约好为了收白骨精在月下跳舞，却没想到和尚要收的妖不是别人，而是他。被收入乾坤袋时，猴子隐约想起几百年前自己在月下跳舞时被金蝉子奉如来之令收服，被迫化成一只小猴子。金蝉子把他抱在怀里，他挠了那人一爪子后逃了，那人立在后头看着，没有追。

按着大纲写的的那篇没打tag……

大纲脑洞来源于《不渡》（藏空，原名真面目）


	5. 空空

我只望有一天能看到金箍棒坠海，妖猴现形。

——

 

我，陈玄奘，为到西天取二十二卷经书，收了三个妖怪做徒弟。我的大徒弟，是一只会打人的猴子。我们认识的第一天，他就拔光了我的头发，杀死了我的爱人，间接逼我走上了这条西行路。

猴子告诉我，因为我，所有的妖怪都知道妖王之王成了别人徒弟，他丢了面子，又因为我，他在出狱后还要被如来佛祖掌控；所以，他不打算跟我搞好关系。对此，我不能同意更多。

 

白天我们相安无事，各自忙着赶路，话也不多说几句。但是夜里，他常常将我推起。之前说过，我的爱人已经死了，只有做梦的时候我才能见到她。所以每次他把笑的甜蜜蜜的我弄醒，我的表情都只能用咬牙切齿来形容。

“为什么要弄醒我？”一次我壮着胆子说。

“还不是因为你到处撩来撩去。”他竖起拳头，“我不管你心里想的是谁，再摸我一次，我就打死你。”

类似的事情发生过几次，都以我的连连点头告终。

 

后来我感觉出来，他不仅不把我当师父，还想要我死。一次遭遇蜘蛛精，妖魔在我面前张牙舞爪，悟能和悟静（剩下两个徒弟）在一边浴血奋战难以脱身，他却在后头挠痒痒。

我第七次喊救命时他终于飞身过来，嘴里念着：“唠唠叨叨，妖精都被你烦死了。”又笑着加上一句：“师父，怎么不出如来神掌啊？”

虽然最后是他干掉了妖精，清理了战局，但我却越来越恨他了。

 

“我不是要送你去灵山，我是送我自己一程，等到如来将我封佛之时，我就一棍子将你们这些欺我害我压我的人全部打死。”梦里，他张狂的说，然后又收敛了表情，微笑着道，“师父，你怎么看上去这么害怕，我开玩笑的，你为什么当真了？”

被吓醒后，我用杀妖的小刀在自己胳膊上划了一道。血一滴滴落入土里，这才是现实，孙悟空是我手下一个劣徒，不是要吃我的大妖怪。

 

然后小善出现了。

她是如何求我带她上路，悟空就是如何千方百计的阻止；她越是和我谈佛理帮我刻佛像，悟空就越是偏执的说她是妖怪，哪怕众叛亲离。

一切都发生的那么顺理成章。有时我想我是不是恨他入骨，才要把他心上的这根刺拧得越来越紧，看他受尽煎熬。

然后我想清楚了。没错，我就是要他痛苦煎熬，直到他悔不当初，真心实意地后悔杀了我的段小姐。

 

我想起从前受了风寒，夜不能寐，咳嗽连连。悟能给我讨来了药，但日日奔波，病情不好反坏，我失声了。

那是我最害怕的时候。白天悟能悟净仍然笑脸相对，他也依旧叼着个树枝咋咋呼呼，但当明月隐去，乌云漫天之时，我唯有握紧掌中的佛珠，一遍遍念诵心经，胆战心惊的入眠。

一天半夜冻醒，朦胧间看见他站在不远处，面朝着我，脑袋缩在兜帽里，嘴里的树枝咬得嘎嘣嘎嘣响，眼神隐在阴影里看不分明。

我强睁着眼盯住他，他却只是站在那里，一动不动，凝固成一团黑乎乎的影子。

 

昏睡过去前，我的眼里就只有这团影子，没有佛祖，也没有月光。

 

而如今，我们几个人聚在小善家里，看着孙悟空拍桌砸凳，最后指着我的脑袋问我信不信他，“她真的是妖精，他们串通好来害你的！你为什么不肯信我？”

“你要我如何信你。”我的声音平平。

“悟空，害人的现在是你。出家人当以慈悲为怀，无论小善是不是妖，她都没有害我，所以我没有理由伤她；反观你，一意孤行，偏执至极，全无半点佛门弟子的样子。如果你肯改过回头，或许小善可以既往不咎。” 我闭目合掌。

“佛门弟子？笑煞我也。”我的大徒弟摇摇头，一口吐掉嘴里的树枝，“我一直都讨厌你，因为你虚伪。这一路走来，你对我除了怨就是惧，又哪有半分佛门弟子普度众生的样子。不错，我是杀了你的人，但我为你戴了一路的金箍，欠你的早都还清了。你把段小姐的飞环给了我……我还以为……你是真的要当我师父。”

孙悟空弹弹手指，金箍掉在地上，化成了灰。

“你干什么？想怎么样？”我厉声说，但他并未回答，只是扬起了手中的金箍棒。

 

一身冷汗的从梦中惊醒时，身后的火堆噼啪噼啪的燃烧着。我的大徒弟浑身僵硬的躺在我前头，正试图挪开我搭在他腰上的手。

“悟空……”我抓紧他的手，“你是真的要当我徒弟，对吗？”

“梦见什么了？”他喃喃道，“嘟嘟囔囔的。”

“我梦见你成了魔。”有冷汗从脖子上滑下，我闭上眼睛，“我把你从五指山下带出来，不是为了这个结果。如果我渡不了你，我也就渡不了自己，渡不了众生。从前师父打你，骂你，全因心中有怨，实非清白行为。为师现在知错了，悟空，你可还愿意让为师渡你。”

他的手颤抖起来。这一出戏，我没有写好结局。

 

——————

 

秃驴唠唠叨叨的忏悔了很长时间，我听到一半就睡了。

 

半梦半醒间，听见他说：“段小姐，对不起，我要渡他了。”

 

我想笑，真不知他哪来的自信要渡妖王之王齐天大圣。这一路上根本没人把他当师父，如果不是我处处护着他，他早在病中被八戒弄死了。本来这样安安分分的到了西天，也就互不相欠。谁知他不知发了什么神经，竟然真的要渡我成佛。

 

翻过这座山，便是红孩儿的老巢。可怜他金枪火轮，也惨死在了俺老孙棍下。唯一没算到的是他的三昧真火真有几分厉害，把我烧成了个没头苍蝇，再辨不清东南西北。

 

秃驴给我的眼睛抹上了药膏，又在一边嘘寒问暖。我什么都看不见，只听见他在旁边嗡嗡的转，也没法伸手打，便叫他闭嘴。安静了一会儿，只听他说：

 

“悟空你肯这样让为师好好的照顾你，为师真的很开心。”

 

我又想笑了。

 

第二天我的眼睛就全好了。八戒拿袖子在我面前挥舞，被我揍了几拳头，居然变成了美男子，啧。死秃驴倒是心情很好的没有管他，拄着根木头在前面大步走，好像郊游一样。

 

到了比丘国，国王照例把他奉为座上宾，又是美酒，又是佳肴。如果他不是金蝉子转世，谁还有这功夫搭理他。

 

不过，知道他这重身份的也只有妖精罢了，愿意来勾搭他的则只有女妖精。那国师把手搭在他胳膊上，秋波湛湛深情款款摆明了是要取他精元，他却浑然不知，还吃吃喝喝开心的很。

 

酒席过后国师和国王拉拉扯扯的带他去房间里睡觉，我溜回分给我的房间，靠在窗桠上睡着了。阖了眼没半柱香他就磕磕绊绊的走了进来，脸上泛着红，衣服也穿的不齐整。我跳下来问他他怎么了，他捧住我的脸说：“悟空。”然后就亲了上来。我知道他是中了药，犹豫一会，便也叹口气迎上去，把手搭上他的肩背。

 

他把我推在床上，跨上来笨拙的乱摸，拿药膏涂了几下，就闯了进来。他动作起来时我是痛的，难道这就是人间的欢爱，再爽快也会夹着疼痛。他掐着我的肩膀，又用手揉捏我的臀瓣，舒服得直哼唧，我却痛得要死。要往前爬时他居然握住我的脖子把我拖了回来，动作更比之前重上几分。我出了一身热汗，身上也被他捏的到处发红。结束后他用手抚过我的背，抹下了一片汗珠。

 

我疲倦的靠在他肩上睡了过去，然后做了一个梦。梦里我站在灵山顶上，熟悉的如来神掌劈头打下，只是打的不再是齐天大圣，而是我这个劣徒孙悟空。我只是抬头看着，没躲也没闪，心如止水。

 

幻境化去，只见比丘国国师站在前头：“孙悟空，不要告诉我你不知道到了西天十有八九就是这个结果，你要是还执迷不悟，没人救的了你。”我笑道：“我已决意送他这一程，最后成佛也好成灰也罢，他向西的这一条路都由我来送，与你无关。”又低声补上一句：“反正你的离间计也失败了，把白骨精收回去吧，看着碍眼。”

 

再睁眼时已经天明。猪八戒睡眼惺忪的推门进来，装模作样的叫了一声后说女儿国国王刚刚同意放行了。我扛上棍子，猪拽起和尚，鱼拉了车，师徒几个又上路了。


	6. 佛语

又名：金蝉子和孙悟空在天宫时的私事。

 

“话说五百年前，孙悟空大闹天宫，被如来压在五指山下……”皮影戏艺人说。

“你怎么知道啊？”一个小孩问。

“话可不是这么说，这故事是从我的老祖宗那会儿……”

“你怎么知道是不是真的？”那个小孩又说。

这时挤出一个妇人，把那孩子抱走了。

 

 

五百年前。

紫竹林中。

观音为他斟满一杯茶，道：“听说金蝉子昨天在你的讲堂上睡着了。”

如来哼了一声：“岂止，他就睡在我面前，还打呼了。”

观音笑道：“你也不必过于伤心，他已经得道，不像以前那样爱听讲、喜欢上出去玩耍也是正常的。”

如来忿忿的说：“偏偏他只喜欢跟那只猴子玩。”

观音向天宫望去。

 

 

蟠桃园内。

夭夭灼灼的桃花盈满树上，恰似一簇簇胭脂；颗颗株株的桃子压满枝，好像一串串锦弹。奇的是那开结无时、千年方熟的仙桃被几个人当作下酒菜，吃了一地。

大圣说：“卷帘呢？”

天蓬答道：“戒酒了，说前天喝得头疼，睡觉都没精神。”

金蝉子说：“我无论怎么喝都睡得着，特别是在如来的讲堂上。”

大圣说：“你那是直接喝晕了，不算数。”

金蝉子站起身，摘下那个半红半白的桃子：“还说我，你不也醉了，居然化成桃子挂在树枝上睡觉。”

大圣说：“我一向都是这么睡觉的。嗝。”

金蝉子捧起桃子，嘴角一挑：“大圣，我们下凡去玩吧。”

 

 

如来看过去时，孙悟空已经不见了。他眯了眯眼睛，树下只有一堆桃核。

“猴子呢？“

观音合掌：“说天上太无聊，和金蝉一起下界历幻（转世投胎）去了。“

“什么？”

“放心，北斗真君已经答应把他们尽量隔开，免得到时一起祸害人间。”

“在警幻那里挂了号吗？又插队。”

 

 

卷帘睁开眼睛，左右看了看。瑶池。

他又梦游了。

然后他看见自己胸口有个歪倒的杯盏。

卷帘揉了揉眼睛，伸手拿起琉璃盏。

他的手不小心抖了抖，盏子啪嗒一声碎掉了。

他叹了口气。这好像是那个玉帝专用的盏子。

 

 

天蓬挑开卷帘家门时，正赶上卷帘收拾包裹。

 

 

过了一会，看如来的茶喝完了，观音说：

“佛祖，罢了吧，来去皆有缘。”

“你看，卷帘和天蓬也不见了。”

 

 

三年后。

“佛祖，金蝉子修了十世的佛，这一世估计要得道了。“

”那猴子呢？“

”投了猴胎，修成了人间最厉害的妖，还取了个称号叫妖王之王。“

“那猴子修什么不好，居然要做妖王，只能关起来了。”

“佛祖，这样不好吧，他已经划了生死簿，你这样恐怕会关他到不生不死。”

“金蝉不是快得道了吗？让他去渡化猴子吧。”

 

 

“佛祖，金蝉子带着猴子往天竺来了。”

“来拿经书吗？“

“似乎是金蝉子说服了他一起积善修佛。”

“金蝉重修佛身也就罢了，他也要成佛？”

“佛祖的意思是？”

“我佛门才不收这蠢物，定要用八十一难难他。”

“不用忧心，他日后想起来怕是比你更后悔。”

“哼。”

 

 

观音道：菩提本非树，明镜亦非台。本来只一猴，何处惹尘埃。


	7. 一度

那个想普渡众生，又喜欢上你的，是我。

那个嘴里说着喜欢我，却见着段小姐的，是你。

 

“以前我有个对象，最喜欢鼓励我的中二梦想，教唆我去捅天宫，后来她死时，我得罪如来被关五百年，连报仇都办不到。“猴子说，”所以你赶紧闭嘴，别再教唆我什么追求理想拥抱自由了。”

唐三藏说：“我只是叫你跟我谈恋爱啊。“

猴子说：“你喜欢的是段小姐，不是我。”

“你那个故事是真的吗？”

“世间故事真真假假，何必在意。”

“但我现在心里的人是你，这是真的。”唐三藏盯着猴子，认真的说。

“知道了，我段某心里也只有你一个。“猴子摆摆手，从树上跳了下来。

世间情话真真假假，何必当真。

 

“女人，我爱你，我一辈子都不会离开你，嫁我！”猪抱住一个中年妇女就往上蹭。

猴一巴掌把他打回原型。

猪委屈的戴好高帽往唐僧身后躲，猴子撇唐僧一眼，翻个白眼。

“猪就是猪，只知道发情。”

说了那么多，有哪句是真，怕是连人家名字都不知道吧。

 

“大师兄，粥糊了。”沙僧抢过猪的扇子，卖力的抢救着粥。

“糊了再煮一锅。”猴子的二郎腿一晃一晃。

“悟空，不要说这样的话。”唐三藏苦口婆心，“你沙师弟煮一锅粥多不容易。”

“那你要我怎么样？”猴子继续抖腿，“装哑巴？”

“腿别抖了，小心打到锅受伤。”唐僧看了看锅，只剩下一团不明物，还是重做吧。

沙僧头也不抬，接着抢救自己的粥：“老大，他又把你当成段小姐了。”

猴子呸了口口水：“你当我第一天认识他啊。”

唐僧低头咬牙，抬起头继续微笑。

 

唐僧双手合十：“悟空，你已经第十次说对我不感兴趣，那么恕我冒昧的问一下，你对上 床感兴趣吗？“

“如果是跟你的话，不感兴趣。”猴子坦诚地说。

唐僧叹了口气：“我都自愿献身了，你还不信我爱你。“

“对啊，怎样。“猴子像打苍蝇一样把他拍开了。

怎样。

——————

是夜，寒风阵阵、阴雨绵绵，唐僧师徒身上的衣服湿了干干了湿，要长蘑菇。几个人心情都不大好，随便找了个树林就入睡了。

雨水从树枝间漏下来，绵绵的砸在四人身上。悟净和悟能蜷在树叶下打着呼噜，唐僧打了个喷嚏，裹紧了身上的薄被。睡在他前面的孙悟空被喷了一头口水也毫无反应，依旧睡的香甜。

唐僧伸手，碰碰他脑袋，又摸摸他脖子上的鞭痕。霎那间，好似暴雨骤临园中，爆发出一股灼烈而清纯的泥土气味。唐僧惊讶的凑上去闻，是一股淡淡的清气，从悟空脖子上散发出来。像草木香，沁人心脾。

孙悟空完全没有意识的翻个身，味道随即变重。唐僧按住他的肩膀，准备把他掐醒。孙悟空闭着眼睛呜咽一声，懵懂的拍住那只手，带到嘴边一舔，舌头像蛇芯一样一闪而过。唐僧眼皮一跳，就在这一舔的诱惑下，把拇指挨上去，探进了他嘴里。

手指掠过厚厚的嘴唇碰上牙关，那条舌头像蛇一样攀附上来。唐僧把食指也塞进去，擦过牙龈的软肉，跟那条湿热纠缠在一起。孙悟空嗯了声，舌头绕住那根手指，推推挤挤，很快呼吸急促起来，开始咳嗽。

唐僧连忙收手却没来得及，手指还含在那张潮湿的嘴，孙悟空就咳醒了。他睁大眼，冷笑一声：“死秃驴，你来真的？”

唐僧哼唧了一声把手收回，信口胡说道：“你反抗吧，八戒和沙僧被你欺负的太狠早就有了怨心，我叫他们在你的粥里下了药，药效很快就会发作了。”

看到孙悟空咬紧了牙，唐僧笑了笑道：“我是真的想上你呀，悟空。”

“神经......”孙悟空只来得及说这两个字，就被唐僧微笑着吻住了。亲吻火热得令人窒息，又像早晨的露水一样冰冷。

黏糊糊的感觉涌上神经，下身紧绷到疼痛。孙悟空捏住唐僧瘦瘦的肩膀，咬上他的耳朵。孙悟空的牙齿很锋利，齿下渗出了鲜血的味道。唐僧喘了几口气，用力把他的头推开。

“痛、痛。”见唐僧护住了耳垂，孙悟空把阵地转移到他的嘴巴，狠狠的撕扯他的嘴唇。唐僧马上把他的舌头含入嘴里，把这个吻变的缠绵。唐僧的嘴很干，像沙子一样粗糙，舌头也薄薄的，亲起来像在磨砂。有水声溢出，唐僧微凉的手捧上孙悟空的脸，让含满情欲的接吻变的像神圣的仪式。

“悟空，接受我的爱吧。”孙悟空睁大眼睛，唐僧趁机抓住他的裤头使劲，就这样把他的裤子扒了下来。两人在被子下扑腾来扑腾去，缠作一团。最后被子里鼓起了一块，原来是唐僧钻到了孙悟空身后：“你可不要乱动啊，保不定我蹭到哪儿。”

黑暗里悟空咬紧了脸颊内侧的肉，他的衣衫早已被汗湿透了，贴在背上有点凉。唐僧挪动了几下，在树枝阴影的笼罩下，张嘴咬住孙悟空的小腿。舌头像湿粘的鼻涕虫沿着胫骨爬上去，牙齿从嘴唇间露出，留下青青紫紫的痕迹。

悟空的小腿抽搐了几下，眉目间都是煎熬。唐僧顺着小腿一路咬上他的大腿，终于把牙齿嵌入他的大腿肉，猴子头上滴着汗水，回头去看他，正好对上他张扬的眉眼。猴子刚要张嘴说话，唐僧就靠上前，嘴巴碰上他的穴口，舌头一吸，激得他浑身发抖。想从那条火热的舌头旁边逃开，但身后那人牢牢地抓着他，办不到。那条舌头对着他又是亲又是舔，绕着他的甬道转圈，逼得他拧起眉，不敢再睁眼。

唐僧从来没干过这档子事，但这荒郊野外的总得给悟空弄点润滑吧，于是也就英勇献身了。没亲几下悟空就吐出了小小的呜咽，他古怪的兴奋起来，把舌头平平贴上去，仔细舔了舔中间的缝。悟空一下子拔高了声音，唐三藏顺势张嘴，咬了一口洞口。

孙悟空呻吟出声，身子一抖一抖。唐僧于是加快了速度，上上下下的舔舐对方的臀缝，然后脱离开来，把手按在他的甬道口，拇指和食指上下撑开穴口，伸出舌头探了进去。悟空皱紧了眉，努力放松下来，这时舌头微微一动，绕内一周，卸掉了他全身的力气。

两条手臂叠在一起支持着孙悟空摇摇欲坠的身体，他的喉咙已经干涩得发不出声音，眼睛里有了泪花。唐僧的舌头快速的伸缩刺入，好像在吮吸溢出的水花。孙悟空的手臂打了一会战，终究没了力气，塌了下来。

眼见着他垮下来，唐僧赶紧手脚并用的爬上前帮他翻身，好去查看他的脸。悟空喘完气，恢复了一点力气，眯起眼看向眼前的人。和尚头上粘着几根草，看上去滑稽的很。他伸出手，慢慢的摸过那张白净的脸，对方的额头、鼻子、嘴巴，都泛着红色，红扑扑的让人想笑。悟空心中一动，也不想逃了，伸长手揽住人的脖子，抬起身子，抱住了他。

“喂，还干不干啊。”唐僧正呆呆的搂着猴子，听到这句话扑哧一笑，把人一推，两人同时摔在了泥里。悟空伸手要推开他，反被抱个满怀。“臭猴子，你也喜欢我对吧。”唐僧对着他的耳垂呵气。悟空笑着说：“做完我就告诉你。”唐僧便面不红心不跳的伸手解了他衣服。

孙悟空顺手在他身上摸了几把，叹道居然有肌肉，唐僧翻个白眼，说走了那么长时间的山路怎么可能没有，然后开始脱自己衣服。孙悟空睁着眼定定的看着他，唐僧头皮瞬间红透。孙悟空见状心里一震，身上热度就燃了起来，身下的杂草都感觉无比扎人。忙翻个身，跪了起来。

唐僧几下脱的光光的，贴上悟空温暖的背脊，舔舔嘴角的血迹，看见悟空闭上眼睛，不知是信他还是怕他。他给自己撸了几把，然后一只手撑在地上，一只手扶着自己，对准悟空的洞口磨了几下，就缓慢的插进去。刺入的一瞬间猴精就痛得咬破了嘴唇，身体也夹得死紧，把他也疼出了一身的汗。他忍着疼稳稳的捅入，终于把整根都插了进去，两人都累到几近虚脱。

唐僧刚开始动，悟空就疼得叫了出来。这下唐僧想动也动不了了，甬道虽湿润却太过紧致，把他含的死死的。他狠心打了悟空屁股一巴掌，猴子浑身一震，下面总算松了些，可以动作了，但是也只有半指空间。

“要不要缓一下？”唐僧抬手擦了一把汗。“撑不住啊，老大。”悟空闷声闷气的说。“那就准备好，要动了。“唐僧舔了下牙齿，悟空听到这句话，下身奇异的抽了一下。唐僧拿手握住他汗淋淋的腰，一下一下地蹭，把猴子磨的泪眼迷蒙，只感觉身后又紧又涨，耳朵里嗡嗡嗡的，林中虫鸣声不断循环，别的人和事都消散了。

“唐三藏……”经过数十下抽插，孙悟空膝盖都在地上蹭出红痕。他吃着痛，回头去看唐僧。唐三藏也在喘着气看他，猴儿身上挂满晶莹的汗珠，眼珠颤抖着，胳膊上全是绷出的青筋。唐三藏有点心疼，怕他费力，便抽出来换姿势，抱起那人，拉开他的双腿环住了自己的腰。

孙悟空被这么折腾一下，感觉血管都在突突的跳，两条大腿裹住唐僧的臀部，就像大战刚结束一样猛喘着气。唐僧嘴角衔了笑，磨蹭几下，又一下刺入他的顶心开始抽插。他才刚吊起一口气，点就被顶了个正着，唐僧不过几下碾磨，他眼角就挑了红，手按着唐僧的肩膀，喘不上气似的仰着头，下身一片泥泞。

唐僧把他放平在地上，掰开他的双腿猛的插进去，一次次磨过那个点。他几乎要尖叫起来，拼命忍住，想咬舌头时差点咬断，全身战栗不止。唐僧不再安慰他，只是一昧地索取，眉头拧紧，眼中只有凶狠狰狞的色欲。

如此这般，不过一炷香的功夫，孙悟空的全身就染了红色，又沾了汗水。猴子到了爽处，只觉有火焰点燃全身，五脏六腑都被烧了个通透。他一双手按在泥里，看唐僧挺身向前，炙热而硬挺的凶器刺入他的穴中，却还比不上他体内的滚烫。唐僧在他身上攻城略地，他头脑昏聩，只觉身上火热，连血都烧到快要沸腾。

沉溺于爱欲中，他起身拉下和尚，掰过下巴就吻。对方灼热的脸上全是汗，嘴唇亲起来也是一股咸味。亲了又亲，唐僧终于放缓了动作，两人贴在一起，接合处像有火焰在静静燃烧。再过一会，悟空的呜咽声变成了小小的呻吟。

暖意自小腹涌起，他弓起身，一只手压在地上，一只手握住自己下身磨蹭，喉咙里发出低沉的喘息。唐僧继续动作，他的指甲直直陷入泥里。肉体交接处发出粘稠的水声，听上去色情无比，两人身上溢出的汗水都足以把身下的草木浇灌一遍。

快喷发时，唐僧伸手握住孙悟空滚烫的手，拇指掐住他的根部。孙悟空抬头咬他，脱力的向后倒下，唐僧俯下身，低头吻住他的锁骨，同时身下动作加快，乱七八糟的刺进去。欲望挤压着他，肉体鼓胀着，随时要冲破束缚。孙悟空唔了一声，仰着脸，望着天上的雨丝，身子随着唐僧的动作在草地上一蹭一蹭。那人湿润的舌头流连在他的锁骨上，下身的事物挺翘起来抵住对方腹部，他咬住唇，伸出右手覆住对方的五指，锁骨上泛起鲜明的痛感，就这样和对方一起达到了高潮。

“舒服吗。”唐僧扒他眼皮时孙悟空才知道自己晕了过去，笑着躲开，和人扭成一团。

唐僧看了看他，眼神就像看见了什么无价之宝，停下了动作，手也从他脸上收了回去。一下安静下来。

猴子把手臂塞到脑袋下，咳嗽一下：“别想太多了，我知道你有私心，但你毕竟是个日日吃斋念佛的和尚，这说明不了什么。”

唐僧叹了口气，说：“悟空，别人不明白，你也不明白吗？我不仅是个追求大爱的僧，也是个渴求小爱的人。”

猴子随口应道：“对，你渴望段小姐嘛。”

唐僧向着他看过去：“我渴望你。”

猴子别开了脸。

“我想和你共度春夏秋冬，走完西游记里的十四个年头。我还希望你戴着我的金箍，留在我身边一辈子。”唐僧平静的说。

“从段小姐的事情到现在，你还是没有放下欲念。”猴子说。

“对，只是这次，我认了。”唐僧苦涩的笑了。

“……”

“我是不是和尚你再清楚不过了，我除了唱儿歌三百首什么都不会，又吃鹅腿又泡妞，想普渡众生又爱上段小姐，本来就不正经，又何必再做伪装。”唐僧如是说。

“我还以为段小姐的死已经让你吃尽苦头，绝情断欲。”猴子斜眼看他。

“强作伪装，不敢承认才让我吃尽苦头，爱都不敢爱，又怎么去断。”唐僧道。

“你……太过贪心。”猴子摇摇头。

“你呢，心甘情愿留在我身边那么久，难道就没有喜欢我一点点？”唐僧支起身子看他。

“偶尔，也会想着玩你一辈子。”猴子摸了摸下巴。

“真的？”唐僧惊喜的笑，伸手摸他头发。

“当然是假的了，傻逼。”他碰掉和尚的手，站起身拿了水壶，走远点去擦身，“肉麻死了，不正经。”

唐僧只是笑。

过了一宿，两人裹在一张被子里醒来。

唐僧打了个呵欠，说：“悟空你看，天亮了。”猴子窝起身子，把头一埋：“好累，继续睡。”拉着他缩回铺盖里。

“你那些话，过了昨晚就别说了，传出去影响不好。”过了会儿，只听猴子嘟囔一句。

“你担心啊？我不担心。”唐僧笑眯眯地说。

“切，我为什么担心。”猴子说。

“害怕他们两个听见？”唐僧摸了摸猴子的下巴。

“怎么可能，”猴子说，“是要保住你高僧的名声，方便以后骗吃骗喝啊。”

“只要悟空你管我吃，为师什么都不怕。“半饷，空气中幽幽飘来这样一句话。

随即传来啪的一声，听上去像打蚊子，然后是一句：“还敢说这种话！”

唐僧呜咽一声：“胆小鬼。”

——————

“你一开始被我表白时，知不知道我想上你？”

“知道啊，我也有同样的想法。”

空气瞬间安静。

 

“所以药是怎么回事？”

“哪里有什么药，是你自己发 情。”

“……等死吧你。”

 

“大师兄，粥好了。”

“老大，你怎么不舀粥啊？”

“哐当““哗啦”

“大师兄？”

“悟空，不要踢锅……”

 

“哗啦～”

“他们这回不背对背尿了？“

“傻逼，人睡过了。”

 

“女人！“

“呵呵。”

“老大，你不打二师兄了？”

“他沉迷色 欲，早晚倒霉。”

“悟空，这件事其实是相对的。”

“我想揍你了。”

 

end


End file.
